


Atrapado

by Pattyto35



Series: Voltron Omorashi By Pattyto35 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humiliation, Kink, Lance is an idiot, Omorashi, Piss, Red hates everyone, Watersports, piss on
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Lance queda atascado en un planeta extraño, sin formas de comunicarse luego de que su león decidiera no dejarlo entrar. (Después de todo Red siempre es temperamental). Todo estaría medianamente bien de no ser por sus tremendas ganas de orinar.
Series: Voltron Omorashi By Pattyto35 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825027
Kudos: 2





	Atrapado

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dios, que amo este fetiche. No lo podía evitar.

Las alarmas del castillo se dispararon, rápidamente los paladines salieron en sus leones. Shiro aún estaba volviendo a adaptarse a su león luego de que Keith decidiera irse con la Espada de Marmora.

Fue una misión bastante simple, lograron vencer la pequeña flota Galra sin la necesidad de formar a Voltron. Allura estaba orgullosa de como habían progresado como equipo y de forma individual, siendo uno con su león... Bueno, más o menos.

Desde que Keith se había ido, Lance no tenía el control del Red Lion. Simplemente hacia lo que quería y en ocasiones se negaba a dejar entrar a Lance. Muchas veces estuvieron a punto de caer gracias a eso, el moreno no entendía cuál era el problema, no era su culpa que el Mullet decidiera irse.

Los leones comenzaron a dirigirse al castillo, excepto por Red que parecía tener otros planes. El león rojo bloqueó todas las comunicaciones y rápidamente se dirigió al planeta más cercano. Según lo que había dicho Pidge durante la batalla, era un planeta deshabitado, imposible que se desarrollara la vida, había algún tipo de gas tan fuerte que en contacto con la piel podría ser mortal.

-Eh, chicos- trató de hablar Lance, pero las comunicaciones seguían bloqueadas. Esperaba que alguien lo detuviera, que obligaran a Red a volver, pero no fue así. Los demás leones solo observaron como se alejaba y entraba en la atmósfera del planeta rojizo.

-Iré por él- dijo Shiro luego de tratar inútilmente comunicarse con Lance.

-No- interrumpió Allura-. Creo que lo mejor será que Lance esté a solas con su león. Deben solucionar esto de algún modo.

-Pero el planeta...

-Tranquilo Hunk, el traje soporta eso y más, mientras Lance no se lo quite no tendrá problemas- finalizó la princesa.

-Bien, entonces- siguió Shiro-, volvamos al castillo.

Todos asintieron y regresaron en sus leones, dejando que Red se fuera sin más. Lance casi podía sentirse traicionado porque no detuvieran al estúpido robot temperamental.

Red casi quería escupirlo en ese momento. Lance calmó todas sus maldiciones.

-Oh vamos, ¡no sé qué pasa contigo!- exclamó el moreno.

El león pareció rugir y conectó con la mente del chico enviando un mensaje directo, "ponte el casco".

Lance se rió secamente.

-¿Qué, vas a arrojarme al planeta?

La silla de piloto se movió bruscamente y lo arrojó fuera de la cabina. Lance chilló y activó el casco para cerrarlo por completo al rededor de su cabeza antes de ser completamente expulsado de su león por medio de una trampilla.

El cubano cayó secamente en la árida tierra y miró como su león se sentaba alejado de él y abría una barrera de partículas a su alrededor.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo el chico mientras se sacudía el polvo en su armadura.

El león ya no se movió, Lance simplemente se quedó parado en espera de que a su gato se le pasara el mal humor. No cabía duda de que ese león era de Keith, su mismo genio y mal carácter.

-Maldita sea- se quejó el joven. No podía comunicarse por la densidad en el ambiente producida por los gases naturales en la atmósfera. Tampoco debía explorar mucho porque sabía que podía perderse.

-Bien, veamos. Red necesitamos hablar- dijo el moreno-, yo no soy el culpable de que Keith se fuera a la Espada de Marmora, tampoco es mi culpa que Shiro volviera al león Negro.

No hubo respuesta, el escudo no bajó.

-Bien, además ¿Crees que no extraño las cosas como eran antes? Eres un león super genial, súper rápido y bastante bueno. Pero también extraño a Blue. Ella era mi leona, hasta que Shiro desapareció.

Aún sin respuestas.

-Yo solo quería... Dios, quiero que estemos bien... Si Keith vuelve, prometo hacerme a un lado. No seré una molestia para ti.

Nada.

Lance suspiró con tristeza y se sentó en el suelo frente a la barrera. Esperaría a que el león quisiera hablar con él, y si eso no pasaba, esperaba que por lo menos los demás vinieran a su rescate. Estaba atrapado.

*******

Pasó una hora hasta que empezó a sentir la incomodidad en su estómago. Tal vez podía ir tras aquellas plantas raras de color morado y desahogarse, sin embargo, en cuanto iba a retirar su casco una advertencia sonó, moriría por las quemaduras que el ambiente podía provocarle por contacto.

-Ugh genial- dijo.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, tratando de distraerse de la presión que iba creciendo en su vientre bajo, su pene comenzaba a doler levemente y podía sentir sus piernas perdiendo fuerza por la sensación. No quería mearse encima, eso iba a ser muy vergonzoso, además de incómodo. Por otra parte, sentía que ya había sido más que humillado por el estúpido león rojo, esto solo lo dejaría como el patético chico que era. Miro hacia abajo, su estómago abultado y la presión haciéndolo más difícil de soportar. El sudor en su espalda y en su cara no ayudaba.

-Por dios- dijo y llevó sus manos a su entrepierna. Trató de pensar en cualquier cosa menos agua, agua cayendo, o una cascada... Ugh estaba siendo bastante difícil.

Presionaba con fuerza su miembro sobre la tela, sus manos temblorosas se sujetaban con dolor hacia su polla. Cruzó las piernas un poco, pero la posición cansada lo hacía cambiar a diferentes posturas, sin dejar de apretarse para soportar más.

Lance sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, la sensación se estaba volviendo dolorosa y sentía como algunas gotitas de orina se fugaban. Gimió por la sensación extraña y trató nuevamente de negociar con el león, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Sus piernas se cruzaban de vez en cuando y pequeños sollozos se escapaban de su boca y las lágrimas ya cruzaban por sus mejillas.

-Hahg, por favor... No quiero humillarme más... Estoy atrapado y... Dios no.

Sus manos se apretaron más fuertemente sobre su pene, la ropa bajo la armadura también ayudaba al ser ajustada, pero también se volvería un problema pronto, puesto que no había forma de que una mancha de orina no se notara.

-Mmnh- volvió a gemir, apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos-. Por favor, por favor...basta...

Su estómago hinchado lo hacía sentir más torpe aún, cayó de rodillas en el árido suelo y apretó cada músculo posible para retener el líquido. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco para ver al león el cual había bajado ya su barrera.

_Maldito, hijo de..._

Trató de volver a ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse la orina salió en un chorro rápido y potente.

-No, no, no- apretó fuerte tratando de detener el flujo. Sus manos enguantadas ya se sentían tan húmedas como su ropa interior-. Paraaa mmm~

Logró detener el flujo, su estómago ya no estaba tan hinchado, ¿Cuándo había tomado tanta agua?

Se levantó y otro pequeño chorro salió. Lance apartó sus manos solo para echar un vistazo, el parche grande de humedad solo lo hizo sentir una punzada extraña que lo hizo apretar sus músculos.

-Hah, maldición. Dios.

Caminó apresuradamente al león y este lo dejo entrar sin ningún problema. Lance se iba a dirigir a la cabina que servía de dormitorio para poder desvestirse y vaciarse, cuando sintió la orina de nuevo saliendo sin control, está vez ya no hizo un esfuerzo por detenerla. Tal vez ya estaba agotado, o tal vez la sensación de placer lo había abrumado lo suficiente. Mientras terminaba de sacar los restos de orina de su sistema, no pudo evitar gritar y gemir complacido por la sensación. Con sus manos ya a los costados y la pis saliendo con toda libertad. La cabina quedó manchada bajo sus pies.

-Oh dios, prometo limpiarlo. Por favor no me botes allá afuera.

Se quitó el casco y poco a poco se despojó de su armadura, quedó solamente con sus botas y el traje Spandex negro. Miró La enorme mancha de su orina y se sonrojó. Él ya no era un niño pequeño, no podía hacer este tipo de cosas, y mucho menos frente al león rojo.

Terminó por quitarse todo lo demás y quedó bastante sorprendido de descubrir algunas manchas blancas junto a la humedad.

-¿Q-qué...?- el moreno se sintió todavía más avergonzado-. Cuando...

Y fue así como descubrió que sentía placer al soportar retener orina y luego solo vaciarse. Lance regresó al castillo, pero no encendió las comunicaciones, solo escuchó a sus amigos por su casco. En cuanto el león estuvo estacionado en su hangar, Lance se quedó desnudo en el asiento del piloto.

-Bueno, gracias a ti ahora estoy desnudo, húmedo y confundido. Pero cumpliré mi promesa de dejar a Keith al mando en cuanto regrese.

El león se comunicó con él, fue una experiencia extraña y confusa, pero supo reconocer las palabras en otro lenguaje que no conocía. Al parecer, Red lo había aceptado, y la molestia inicial se había ido al ver lo mal que se había puesto Lance. No había promesa que cumplir, y si Keith regresaba, Lance seguiría siendo el paladín rojo.

-¿Estás arrepentido por humillarme?- replicó Lance y el león rugió en su mente.

"Digamos que aún no está todo resuelto"

El moreno espero a que todos durmieran para salir. Caminaba con solo el Spandex puesto, la mancha seca de orina le raspaba y le incomodaba. En cuanto llegó a su habitación se logró cambiar y logró relajarse. Tomó un baño y se puso su cómoda pijama, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a tratar de dormirse. Aunque muy en el fondo quería volver a estar lleno hasta no poder más.

Maldito león rojo, ahora tiene una torcedura por su culpa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si te gustó deja tus felicitaciones, comenta y recomienda esta historia.   
> Si quieres puedes seguirme en Twitter e Instagram: @Pattyto35  
> Puedes dejar también encargos de Omorashi en los comentarios, ya sea una situación, una pareja o algún tipo de fetiche en conjunto.  
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
